Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick is one of the four protagonists of the animated tv series, South Park. He the series' tritagonist, but often switches role with other characters (such as Eric, Wendy, Butters) when he dies. He is a poor 8-10 year old boy, who is friends with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Butters Stotch. He dies constantly, but always comes back to life and no one remembers. He is voiced by the series co-creator Matt Stone, who also voiced Kyle and Butters, in his muffled voice. His unmuffled voice was voiced by the series' producer and animation director, Eric Stough, in the TV show and in the movie, South Park: Bigger, Louder and Uncut, his unmuffled voice was voiced by Mike Judge, who also voiced Hank Hill, as well as Beavis and Butt-Head (whom he also created). Appearance Kenny wears an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Almost all of the time, Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. Underneath his hood, he has messy blond hair, which looks somewhat similar to that of Tweek's, another character on the show. On occasion, usually when he is scared or crying, he will pull the strings on his hood to make it tighten, although he did this once after Cartman had farted in an unventilated space on an airplane ("Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants"). In "South Park is Gay!", Kenny has a parka that is light purple with a part of his hair coming out of the hood, black pants, and brown boots with a black stripe down them. Later in the episode, he buys another parka that is pink and fluffy. He is shown at times to have almost nothing on underneath his parka, as seen in the episodes "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", the film, "Lil' Crime Stoppers", and "Lice Capades", though mostly he does have a white T-shirt on. Kenny is shown to have blue eyes in the episode "Starvin' Marvin", in which a mutant turkey pulls out his eye and in a close-up, a blue iris is momentarily visible. In Good Times With Weapons, in anime style Kenny's eyes shows his iris which are blue. However, in an early draft for South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Kenny is described as having hazel eyes. In the film and "A Very Crappy Christmas", it is shown that Kenny sleeps in his underwear, making him the only one of the boys who does so (Kyle, Cartman, and Stan all wear pajamas, and Tweek Tweakrarely sleeps and thus has no pajamas, except in "Child Abduction is Not Funny"). However, in other episodes, he is shown sleeping in his parka. It would seem that his parka was made from pieces of his bedroom curtains, because in the episode "Quintuplets 2000", when we see Kenny practicing opera singing, we see his curtains in the background. They are of orange material, and a huge part of one is missing. Personality Kenny is the most sexually knowledgeable and experienced of the group. In earlier episodes, when an unknown term is introduced to Stan, Kyle and Cartman, Kenny will be called upon by his friends to clarify, although Kenny sometimes does not know the meaning of the term himself. His muffled responses are often met with laughter or further confusion. Kenny does seem to act differently without his parka on. In "The Ring", upon finding out that his girlfriend Tammy Warner gave another boy a "B.J." (oral sex) in a T.G.I. Friday's parking lot, he pursued that wish throughout the episode and eventually got his wish, though he subsequently died of syphilis. In "Fat Camp", he gave Howard Stern a "hummer" (also oral sex) for ten bucks while promoting his Krazy Kenny Show. His sexual knowledge may be gleaned from his parents, or from the pornography which Kenny possesses in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". He often performs disgusting acts for money, such as dissecting a Manatee and eating its spleen, then regurgitating it and eating it again ("Fat Camp"). He also drinks from Jimbo's gas tank in "Volcano". Powers and Abilities One of Kenny's best known abilities is being able to come back from the dead. He is also show to be skilled with weapons, such as in the episode "Good Times With Weapons" where he hit Butter's eye with a shuriken. He is also very strong, as shown when he grabs Death by the wrist, flips him off a tricycle onto his back, and jumps on him, sending all his bones flying out, without seeming to be tired at all. He was also able to put 2 girls in the hospital after beating them up in "Faith Hilling". Mysterion It was revealed in The Coon saga that Kenny is in fact the vigilante known as Mysterion. It is revealed that the reason he keeps coming back from the grave is because his parents give birth everytime he dies, possibly after going to the Cult of Cthulhu meetings. This baby then ages 9 years in the space of a few hours and becomes Kenny. Kenny's ability to come back from the dead allows him to do some incredibly heroic deeds that would, and normally does, cost someone their life. To that extent he's probably the most heroic character of all the South Park boys. Gallery Kenny McCormick accidently setting himself on fire after agreeing with Cartman to light a fart on fire.jpg Kenny McCormick's endearing smile.jpg Kennyunhood.jpg rally kenny.jpeg|Kenny in South Park Rally Taco.jpg|Kenny with Cartman & the Taco Trivia *Kenny's inner monologue voice is noticeably more dulcet than his actual voice, except when he's disguised as Mysterion in which case he uses his Mysterion voice. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Kids Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Revived Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Martyr Category:Super Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Predecessor Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mature Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Officials Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Poor Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Anti Nazis Category:Genre Savvy Category:Noncorporeal Category:Unwanted Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Genius Category:Paranoid Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Selfless Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Sidekick Category:In Love Category:Demigods Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:From Zero to Hero